La Ciencia
by Irken Rocks
Summary: Una Oneshot de mi Fic "Las Sombras de la Guerra". El Prof. Víctor Growney vive en una de las muchas bóvedas subterráneas que construyo industrias membrana, sin saberlo las memorias de su vida dentro de esa bóveda guardan algunos secretos del mundo exterior.


_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Este One-Shot/Spin Off, toma lugar durante los acontecimientos entre mis Fics de "La Nueva Invasión" y "Las Sombras de la Guerra" este One-Shot lo escribo porque mi amigo Invader Radiack me dio la idea de hacer un One-Shot. Espero les guste._

_Nota: Este episodio es contado desde la forma de una bitácora, y forma parte de la trama de mi nuevo Fic "Las Sombras de la Guerra", espero les guste y comenten._

**-La Ciencia -**

**Escrito por Irken Rocks.**

**Terminal Personal 010001001**

**Archivos personales.**

* * *

Entrada 1

Fecha: 20-Nov-2015.

Usuario: Prof. Víctor Growney.

Bueno ya van 2 años desde que el cierre de la bóveda se activo, esto es una mierda, cada vez que camino por estos malditos pasillos blancos me encuentro con las mismas personas, puede que sea porque no bajo a los demás niveles, no sé, pero me estoy empezando a impacientar.

Bueno, el terapeuta del refugio me recomendó comenzar con esto de escribir mis días, como un maldito diario, es una estupidez, pero no hay nada mejor que hacer.

Hoy he tenido un día de lo peor, me encargaron reparar los sistemas de altavoces del refugio, parece que uno de los niños del nivel 13 se hiso el gracioso y daño el cableado, me tarde 3 horas en reparar los daños y en reactivar el sistema, pero por fin lo logre.

Cuando pensé que avía echo un buen trabajo resulta que solo querían que lo reparara para que un idiota del nivel 3 reprodujera una espantosa música, era toda electrónica y molesta, pero me las arregle para piratear el sistema y cambiar su música por algo mejor, nada más que Dear Hearts and Gentle People de los Bob Crosby, eso le enseñara y para asegurarme de que no intentara ponerla de nuevo me deshice de esos malditos CD´s suyos. El nuevo mundo no necesitara de esos.

Pues eso es todo por hoy.

* * *

Entrada 2

Fecha: 5-Dic-2015

Usuario: Prof. Víctor Growney.

Dos semanas desde mi primera entrada, pues las cosas siguen igual, paredes blancas, pasillos como malditos laberintos, pero me he aventurado a los demás niveles, vi a una chica rubia muy linda, llevaba una camisa azul y unos jeans ajustados, se veía hermosa, no me atreví a hablarle, solo pase de largo.

Hoy en el trabajo descubrí que detesto enseñar a los jóvenes ya que estamos atascados en este lugar, me corresponde enseñar a las futuras generaciones, montón de idiotas. Uno de ellos se corto un dedo con una de las cierras de plasma que usamos para cortar metal, menudo imbécil.

Y para el colmo al que culpan es a mí, como si yo le hubiera cortado el dedo, solo le di la herramienta y le dije como usarla, no es mi culpa que no sea lo suficientemente listo como para usar una cierra de plasma.

E estado trabajando en los sistemas de filtrado de aire, han estado fallando, y no creo que sea bueno que repentinamente nos quedáramos sin oxigeno, no tarde mucho en repararlo, maldita porquería.

* * *

Entrada 3

Fecha: 20-Dic-2015

Usuario: Prof. Victor Growney.

Hoy hubo un incidente, pero no aquí, fue en la bóveda 51 en Nuevo México, cerca de Roswell, recibimos una llamada de radio, diablos creo que todos las bóvedas la recibieron, logre hacer una copia del archivo.

[*Estática*…Mierda, esa maldita cosa esta viva, necesitamos ayuda, está matando a todos, *Metal siendo golpeado* …demonios me encontró, por favor a quien sea envíen ayuda antes de que…*Estática*]

No son las mejores noticias que recibimos desde que estamos aquí, pero se nos ordeno no decir nada, con las fiestas tan cerca no quieren que la gente se altere, hasta donde sabemos en ese lugar estaban investigando con alguna mierda que llego desde el espacio antes de la invasión, por lo que a mi respecta es mejor a ellos que a nosotros.

Algo un poco más alentador es que volví a ver a esa chica en los pasillos, esta vez me arme de valor y le hable, rayos de seguro me veía tan rojo como un tomate, pero su risa era tan agradable, es lo primero que no detesto de este maldito lugar y por primera vez no me lamento de haber firmado con Industrias Membrana para esto.

Al parecer trabaja en el nivel 5 en botánica, no se mucho de plantas, salvo que necesitan luz y agua, pero ella me dijo un montón de cosas sobre ellas, obviamente no sabía ni en lo mas mínimo lo que me decía y creo que ella se dio cuenta, pero no me dijo, nada.

* * *

Entrada 4

Fecha: 25-Dic-2015

Usuario: Prof. Victor Growney.

Hoy es el gran día, hace unos días invite a una cita a Nina, la del nivel 5, espero que hoy las cosas salgan bien, la he ayudado con algunos problemas en los invernaderos, una cosa de nada con las luces ultravioleta y los sistemas de riego.

También conocí al Dr. Daniel McFarlane, es un científico del nivel 2, parece que está experimentando con algo que llama proyecto "D", no sé que sea pero dice que salvara a la humanidad. Parece un buen sujeto, pero esta algo loco, le arregle una maquina centrifuga y algunas terminales, nada importante, pero no dejaba de decirme sobre su nuevo proyecto y como este salvaría a la humanidad, no le puse mucha atención.

* * *

[ERROR]

[ERROR]

[ERROR]

* * *

Entrada 14

Fecha: 15-Ago-2016

Usuario: Prof. Victor Growney.

Las cosas se están poniendo difíciles, hay muchos fallos, más de los que puedo reparar, no le e dicho nada a Nina para no preocuparle, pero cuando los fallos se extiendan hasta los invernaderos sabrá que algo anda mal, el Dr. Daniel se ha vuelto muy retraído, no deja de hablar de su proyecto, creo que ha perdido la cabeza, tiene un extraño brillo en los ojos que no me agrada para nada.

Esta maldita terminal está fallando, parece que ha empezado a borrar algunas de mis entradas pasadas, no es gran cosa, pero si es algo molesto.

* * *

[ERROR]

[ERROR]

[ERROR]

* * *

Entrada 45

Fecha: 27-OCT-2016

Usuario: Prof. Victor Growney.

Hoy he tenido que revisar los sistemas del filtro de aire, parecían dañados, pero no por desgaste, alguien los daño a propósito, pero ni siquiera los niños son tan idiotas como para hacerlo, esto no está bien, casi no nos quedan mas repuestos.

Nina esta preocupada, parece que las plantas en su invernadero están muriendo, las cosas se están yendo a la mierda muy rápido, incluso con el Dr. Daniel, el simplemente se ha desconectado. Ya no habla con nadie, me preocupa.

* * *

[ERROR]

[ERROR]

[ERROR]

* * *

Entrada 47

Fecha: 7-NOV-2016

Usuario: Prof. Victor Growney.

Hoy encontraron un cadáver en la habitación del Dr. Daniel, no era él, el olor nos condujo a ese horrible descubrimiento, también encontrarnos el químico que usaron para matar las plantas del invernadero y algunas piezas de los Filtros dañados, el maldito era el responsable, pero no le encuentran, ese hijo de puta las pagara cuando lo ayeen.

Nina dice que pronto estar mejor el invernadero, eso espero, el aire se esta enrareciendo y los filtros aun no son reparados, sin esas plantas no sobreviviremos.

* * *

Entrada 51

Fecha: 30-SEP-2016

Usuario: Prof. Victor Growney.

Nina está muerta, hubo una explosión en los invernaderos, justo cuando pensábamos que nos íbamos a salvar, no me gusto la idea pero decidimos cerrar las ventilas de los niveles 8 al 15, dejamos que esas personas se asfixiaran, niños y mujeres, solo para vivir un poco más. Me siento como una basura.

Lo peor, resulta que fue ese mal nacido de Daniel fue quien provoca la explosión, se escapo, logro piratear el sistema de la puerta de la bóveda y escapar, el maldito bloqueo la puerta por fuera, estamos condenados aquí.

* * *

Entrada 56

Fecha: 27-NOV-2016

Usuario: Prof. Victor Growney.

Este es el final, apenas puedo mantenerme consiente, muchos han optado por quitarse la vida con armas, o colgándose con sus corbatas, yo no pleno morir como un cobarde, moriré con dignidad, solo me arrepiento de una cosa, no haber muerto a lado de Nina.

[Reproducir archivo de audio: I Don´t Want to Set the World on Fire-The Ink Spots]

A cualquiera que encuentre esto le digo una cosa: "Encuentre a ese bastardo de Daniel y hágale pagar"

* * *

[Terminando servicio]

* * *

…/Apagar/….

* * *

Fin espero les haya gustado y no olviden comentar.


End file.
